This work is aimed at elucidating how the bacterial cell wall is synthesized and how that synthesis affects cell shape. The immediate goals are to purify and characterize the enzymes involved in the biosynthesis. We have already purified the N-acetylglucosaminyl transferase and have developed reconstitution assays in which each of the remaining enzymes synthesizing uncrosslinked peptidoglycan of the wall can be tested individually. Our current emphasis is to purify the polymerase first and then to proceed to the other synthetic enzymes. We also plan to develop assay systems for the peptidoglycan crosslinking enzymes based on the combined action with the enzymes synthesizing uncrosslinked peptidoglycan. Then we will purify and characterize the crosslinking enzymes as well. As part of the characterization of the synthetic enzymes we are studying the lipid requirements.